A Royal Lesson
by Heart of Genovia
Summary: King Rupert, with the help of Joseph, wants to give Queen Clarisse a Royal lesson but ends up being called away leaving the Queen and the head of security to get on with the lesson without him.


_A/N: This is just a little story that popped into my head last week that I couldn't ignore, so had to write it to add to my collection ;) it was originally going to go in my drabble thread but it got a little to long for a drabble so decided to post it as a stand alone one shot instead._

 _Hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it :)_

 **x-X-x-X-x**

Pacing the floor in the throne room, Rupert checked his watch once again and let out a sigh. He had asked his wife, his Queen that morning to meet him in there coming up to thirty minutes ago and she was late, again. Stopping, standing still he looked over at the door momentarily before looking down at Joseph, the head of security at the palace and his wife's best friend as he knelt on the floor finishing setting up the Kings task.

"I'm sorry Joseph, I know you have things that you need to be getting on with but I thank you for your patience." The King said before pacing the floor once again.

"It's okay, Your Majesty, I have plenty of time," Joseph answered and looked up at the King, watching him a moment before finishing what he was asked to do.

"I just wish she would be on time, just for once," he said when suddenly the door opened and in walked the Queen. "Ahh, finally you arrive." He exclaimed, watching her as she made her way over to them, her hips swaying and her heels clicking on the marble floor.

Looking up, Joseph's heart skipped a beat. Walking towards them was the most beautiful woman in the world, well to him and many others anyway and she knew it. She knew how he felt about her, he had confessed everything one tipsy night a couple years ago and was pleasantly surprised when she confessed that she felt the same way about him. Although, at the time they both knew nothing could ever happen between them while the King was alive but it actually brought them a lot closer and as time passed it was getting harder and harder to hide their feelings from one another.

And now, as she come to a stop in front of her husband he honestly thought his heart was going to beat right out of his chest. She was stood right behind him, she was that close he could smell her perfume, it was one of her favourites that he had given her on her last birthday and he couldn't help but smile to himself as his mind began drifting away, which was only made worse when she began to answer her husband. Oh how he loved to hear her speak, her voice was heaven to him and he often found himself daydreaming over it whenever they had a meeting together.

"Oh Rupert dear, you should know by now that your Queen is never late,"

"Yes yes, I know, everyone else is simply early," he exclaimed, interrupting her as his eyes scanned over the cream blouse, black pencil skirt and black heels she wore and the silk scarf hanging around her neck and frowned "have you changed since this morning?" He asked as she looked down at herself.

"No Rupert, this is what I was wearing this morning," Clarisse said and looked back up at him while folding her arms "just proves how much you actually pay attention to me, doesn't it?" She said, staring at him as Joseph looked up at them and stood to his feet "anyway, what did you need me to meet you in here for?"

"I asked for you to meet us in here because it's time for a different kind of lesson," he began and put his arm up, beckoning his guard to approach them.

"Another lesson? Really?" She said, dropping her arms down at her sides as Joseph had to bite his tongue to stop him from laughing, knowing full well how she felt about her lessons.

"Yes, really," he said, turning to her "we agreed once the boys were old enough you would take over, or help with some duties and this one is a must." He said and turned to his guard.

"Very well," she said and glanced at Joseph before looking down at the thing beside him "is this manikin part of the lesson?" She asked, looking back up at her husband.

"Yes it is," he nodded.

"I don't understand," she said, shaking her head a little.

"It's going to help you, like it helped me many years ago," Rupert answered, unlocking a long leather case his guard held in his arms and lifted the lid as she raised her eyebrow and looked at him.

"What kind of lesson is this going to be?" She asked, slightly confused.

"A knighting lesson," he said, carefully lifting what lay inside out and turned to her with it laying across the palms of his hands "I even had this especially made for you." He said, smiling as her mouth fell open.

"You had a sword especially made for me?" She asked, averting her gaze up to meet his eyes as he nodded.

"Yes, it's a one of a kind just for you," he said, smiling down at the sword "I even had it engraved for you."

Stepping closer, she looked down at the sword and slowly allowed her eyes to read along the blade "Her Majesty, Queen Clarisse Renaldi," she said and looked up at him, adding sarcastically "lovely, thank you."

"You're welcome," he smiled "now we don't have much time for this lesson as I have a meeting scheduled in about half an hour, but I will try and get through as much as I can with you before I leave you in the capable hands of Joseph," he said, turning his back to them unaware that his wife and Joseph looked at one another momentarily before looking back at him as he took hold of the handle of the sword. "Now," he began, raising the sword as the door opened and his assistant appeared "yes?"

"I'm sorry Your Majesty but the prime minister in on the phone and wishes to speak with you urgently,"

"Now?" He asked, lowering the sword.

"Yes, I am sorry I did tell him that you were currently tied up but he insists on speaking with you, Your Majesty."

"Oh very well," he said and turned to Joseph "do you mind carrying on with the lesson now while I take this call?"

"Of course, Your Majesty," Joseph nodded and carefully took the sword from him.

"Thank you," he said and turned to his Queen as she folded her arms defensively "I will try my hardest to return if I have time before my meeting, but if not I will see you later this evening at dinner?"

"Okay," she nodded and turned her head as he lent in closer to kiss her, kissing her cheek.

"Sorry," he whispered and made his way over to his assistant as Clarisse watched.

Turning, Clarisse looked at the guards that remained "please leave, I have Joseph here so I'll be perfectly safe."

"As you wish, Your Majesty," bowed Rupert's guard before closing the case her sword was in and passed it to Joseph.

"Thank you," she said, watching them all walk out too before turning to Joseph.

"Why do you allow him to treat you that way?" He asked quietly and watched as she walked around him to stand in front of the manikin while lowering her arms down at her sides.

"You know why," she answered and turned her head to look at him.

"I wish you would allow me to take you away from here," he said as she extended her arm towards him, beckoning for him to pass the sword.

"If it wasn't for the boys I would allow you too," she said, taking the sword from him and placing both hands on the handle and the tip of the blade on the floor in front of her she watched as he disappeared behind her, placing his hand on her side slowly sliding it across her back as he passed around her "but unfortunately until they are old enough I have to stay put," she said and turned her head to the other side as he appeared the other side "shall we continue with the lesson?" She asked as he raised his brow before nodding.

"Yes, I think that's wise," he said, smirking at her before looking down at the sword "I mean I don't want to mess with a woman holding a sword." He said and watched as she laughed.

"I should think not," she said, smiling at him "okay, tell me what's first?"

"Well as you would know, the person receiving such an honour will kneel before you on a special stool," he said, smiling while motioning towards the half of a manikin in front of her "which will explain the height of this guy."

"Right," she answered and glanced at him "they swear on oath at that point don't they?"

"That is correct," he smiled, nodding slightly while stepping closer to her side "then you would dub the honouree on the shoulders with your sword while saying 'I dub thee Sir, Lord, Lady, Dame etc, now raise it up carefully onto the manikins right shoulder first, keeping your feet together and your back straight," he said, placing his hand on her lower back. Smoothing it upwards as she slowly raised her sword, carefully placing the end of it on the manikins right shoulder "that's it," he smiled as she smiled "then you would raise the sword carefully over the head to place on the left shoulder."

"Oh this is silly," she suddenly exclaimed while lowering her sword.

"What's the matter? You was doing brilliantly," he said.

"I don't know, it just feels awkward," she answered, looking at him still standing beside her.

"Is it the manikin?" He asked "shall we give it a name? Charles perhaps?"

Laughing, Clarisse shook her head and looked at him "seriously?"

"Alright, this is what I will do," he said and got her to face him before kneeling before her "use me as the practice dummy instead."

"What? No!" She exclaimed and shook her head "no way."

"And why ever not?" He asked, standing back up in front of her.

"Because I might end up cutting you, or worse chopping off your ear," she said and watched as he stepped closer to her.

"Clarisse, how long have we known each other,"

"Oh a long time,"

"How many years exactly?" He asked.

"Well you arrived three years before I had Pierre, and he's thirteen now so sixteen years," she answered.

"And how long have you trusted me with your life?" He asked as she looked away.

"From the very first day," she answered and closed her eyes as he put his hand under her chin, gently lifting her face.

"Please open your eyes and look at me," he whispered and watched as she slowly opened her eyes and looked up, gazing into his eyes "you have trusted me from the very first day, just like I have trusted you. I know that you won't cut me, or worse, cut my ear off, because I trust you Clarisse."

"You do?" She asked quietly.

"I do," he nodded and took a step back before kneeling before her once again "in your own time."

"You have no fear whatsoever, do you?"

"No, I never have," he said, looking up at her "so please let me help you with this."

"Okay," she nodded and closed her eyes a moment while taking a deep breath and keeping her back straight and her feet together she opened her eyes and slowly raised her sword, placing it carefully on Joseph's right shoulder as he dipped his head forward "I dub thee Sir Joseph Elizondo," she said while raising the sword over Joseph's head and placing it carefully down on Joseph's left shoulder.

Raising his head, he watched as Clarisse raised her sword from his shoulder and while holding onto the handle she placed the tip of the blade on the floor, holding it at her side "there you go, that wasn't so bad was it?"

"No it wasn't, you may now rise kind Sir," she smiled a cheeky smile and watched as he stood back up in front of her.

"How did that feel knighting me instead of the manikin?" He asked, watching her as she nodded.

"Yes, it felt much better with you, it felt more real," she said, studying his face and without thinking stepped forward, pressing her lips to his as their bodies molded together. Closing her eyes she wrapped her free arm around his shoulder, placing her hand on the back of his neck and feeling his hands on her sides a moment later she smiled and pulled her head back to look up into his eyes "so thank you."

"Anything for you," he said, smiling as she moved her hand down his arm, taking hold of his hand.

And from just inside the door Rupert received his own lesson that day as he watched Joseph put his hand up, brushing a bit of Clarisse's hair back behind her ear before cupping her cheek as she smiled up at him and that's when it all made sense. All the time they have spent together, the secret looks and even her smile was different whenever he was near or walked into the room, it all fell into place and he soon realised that he had lost her love.

 ** _The End._**

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 _Sooooo what did you all think? Really hoped you enjoyed it and remember reviews are very much appreciated :) thank you._

 _P.S. Don't worry I haven't forgotten about Love is Blind, I'm still working on it and will be posted as soon as it's done._


End file.
